Key To The Future-Mewtwo
by darceus
Summary: What if Lysandre's fears came true, what if the filth of humanity wiped out the planet's beutty. 100 years aftter the events of X&Y the planet has been devistated by a huge war and the only one who can save the world is the one who dose not belong in it.
1. Chapter 1: The dark future

Key To The Future-  
Mewtwo

Chapter 1: The Dark Future

The skies were red with the glow of distant fire. Smoke filled the air blocking near all light from reaching the ground. The scorched remains of Cerulean city were about to become a battle ground once again as a single pokemon looked on. "Is this what the human race has come to," The genetic pokemon stated' "how pitiful."

One hundred years after Lysandre attempted to fire the ultimate wepon, his worst fears came true. A great war had broke out, after several attempts from several organizations to take the world, the remains of these organizations came together to form one team; Team Dark. At the same time, a disagrement between Pokemon League International (PLI) and the International Police (IP), became a civil war. Team Dark soon declared war on the world and so a three sided war broke out. The result, destruction of civilisation it's self. Kalos, unova and sinoh are completely destroyed, the Orange, Decalore and Sevii islands are all but gone. The only regions left are some of Kanto and Jotoh and most of Hoen.

In what remains of Cerulean cave, a psychic pokemon stood deep in meditation. Through it's psychic field it was connected to all living creatures across the planet.  
"There are so few of us left," Mewtwo thought as he viewed his psychic field.  
"Wild pokemon use to spraw this world through the land, sea and the air. Now you'd be lucky to see one that's not in captivity by-" Mewtwo's psychic field was disrupted by a sudden vision of the future, several images appeard in his mind before vanishing.  
"They're coming!" he concluded.

What was once an Olympic swimming pool, is now a paved hole containing pieces of broken tile scattered about. Mewtwo had just entered what was left of a building, the sign of witch has long since faded but the logo was still recognisable. the psychic pokemon new it to be the symbol for the pokemon League International, the organisation that use to organise all pokemon League tournaments and owned all pokemon gyms as well as silph co. Now they're just a contributor to the destruction of what was once their home. Mewtwo had forseen an attack on a PLI stronghold by Team Dark and Cerulean city will definatly get caught in the cross fire.  
An Absol appeared on the pools edge, "Several pokemon have already been hidden safely in you lair within Cerulean cave" the Absol reported to Mewtwo.  
"good work and thank you my friend, have Lucario seal the cave and get the two-trio to stand guard, I'll join then after I've rounded up any other stragglers." Mewtwo instructed. "Right on !" Absol dashed off to follow out Mewtwo 's instructions. Mewtwo looked around for any signs of other pokemon but even with psychic power he could not find anyone. He was about to leave when he saw a small blue badge like object that resembled a water drop. "I don't know why but that object brings a cascade to mind." Mewtwo pondered to himself.

Three genetically altered pokemon clones stood in front of sealed cave ready to fight, along side Absol and a blind Lucario. 


	2. Chapter 2: The battle of Cerulean

Key To The Future-

Mewtwo

Chapter 2: The Battle Of Cerulean

Venusaurtwo, Charizardtwo and Blastoisetwo stood their ground in front of the Cerulean cave along side Absol and a blind Lucario. Several pink light orbs spiraled in the air before materializing in to Mewtwo, "Absol, Lucario go inside the cave and protect the wild pokemon" Mewtwo ordered.

"Mewtwo, I'm indebted to you ever since you saved my life all those years ago," Lucario explained, "But you cannot hold them off by yourself."

"I concur with Lucario," the disaster pokemon stated, "you are not the pokemon you once were."

"Fine!" Mewtwo gave in, "but at least allow me to give you something to help."

After a brief moment Mewtwo returned with a small metal briefcase. He opened the case to reveal six round stones, "These stones will enhance your power when activated, there's one for each of us. They can only be activated by a key stone such a this one." Mewtwo said as he pulled a key stone out if his satchel that he always carries. Each of them took their allocated stone and awaited the coming battle.

A large black aircraft flew it's way towards Cerulean city.

"Approaching Cerulean city, sir" reported a soldier clad in a black uniform consisting of; a micro-fibre anti-cut bodysuit, a utility belt and vest, high durability boots and full head helmet with retractable face plate.

"Very good." the commander replied. The commander and the soldier along with man more sat stationed in the aircraft's command bridge."Prepare all troops for battle!" he ordered. The commander wore a similar uniform but he had armour plates on his forearms and shoulders as well as no helmet. He had a lean, mature face, yellow coloured eyes and dark blue hair with a blonde patch right above the fringe. The commander was examining a computer console aboard a Team Dark assault aircraft when a transmission came through on the computer. An image materialized of a young red-haired woman that donned a soldier's uniform with the exception of a Barré with a white cross on the front substituting for a helmet and a mask covering the lower half of her face.

"Commander Kodai," the grunt reported, "all ground units are in position, sir."

"Very good, sergeant Aldith," Kodai stated, "begin your assault upon my arrival."

"Yes sir!" Aldith responded as she broke the connection and the image vanished.

"Contact the dark counsel." Commander Kodai ordered his captain.

After the pokemon league international declared war, most gym leaders, elite four and champions resigned for not wanting to go through with war, only four remain.

In the PLI stronghold's command center, a well built man stood wearing; camouflage pants, black leather belt, army boots, a green sleeveles shirt, black sunglasses and army dogtags with tough and pail skin and hair blond and spiked. A messenger ran through the command center's door and called,

"Lutenent Surge!" before standing in attention to the Lutenent, "our Cerulean city look-outs have spotted Team Dark approaching our stronghold, sir."

The messenger like all PLI soldiers wore camouflage pants and shirts with a green utility vest army boots and a rifle in a rifle holster.

"Thank you soldier, contact HQ and have them send reinforcements ." Lutenent Surge ordered.

"As soon as either side of this battle spots me, they will try to capture me, all of you and the wild pokémon. As well as attempt to reclaim the smuggled items I've hid within Cerulean cave." Mewtwo stated.

"So that's why we're going to attack first." Absol said in a determined voice. A few moments after they noticed a battalion of PLI soldiers prepared for the coming battle within the north-eastern part of the city. Four tanks lined the PLI 's front line, the soldiers sand-bagged their fort and positioned a range of turrets and other fixed position weaponry.

"Sergeant!" a PLI soldier called out. The sergeant was a young woman clad in a PLI soldier's uniform but it was tailored to fit a slender woman rather than a build man, which most of the soldiers were. Her mid tone pink hair was tied so that two loops formed. The sergeant was once a calm nurse, now she is nothing more than a lean mean fighting machine and a real emphasis on the mean. The soldier came to the sergeant's side, he stood casually as he began to speak only to be cut off by the sergeant's discipline,"STAND IN ATTENTION UNTIL DISMISSED, SOLDIER!" The sergeant demanded.

"SIR, YES, SIR," the soldier replied while standing in attention. Before the soldier could deliver his message the sergeant's com device stated blaring an alarm. The sergeant opened the com channel on her device and reported; "Lutenent Surge, all units ready, what's the situation at base?"

"Sergeant Joy, Team Dark is two minutes out, hold your positions." Lutenent Surge ordered.

"Yes, sir!"Joy replied as she deactivated the com device.

The Team Dark aircraft was one kilometre out from Cerulean city and traveling at a low altitude when several hatches opened along the belly of the aircraft. From the hatches several heavily armoured tanks were deployed and they rolled their way towards Cerulean city.

"Fire three missiles into sector four,then deploy the gunships." Commander Kodai ordered.

"Yes, sir." the captain replied, "the Dark Counsel is ready now, sir."

Mewtwo saw three streaks of light fly from the inbound Team Dark aircraft and crashed with an explosion into the PLI fort. The missiles were followed by several jet propelled, weaponised helicopters large enough to carry three platoons of troops. The gunships landed in a clearing in the south of Cerulean city, where they rendezvous with the tanks. At the PLI fort chaos was amidst as the soldiers tried to cope with the sudden bombardment.

"Sergeant Joy!" Lutenent Surge's voice called out over Joy's com device. "Word from HQ, reinforcements will be arriving in five." he informed the sergeant.

"At this rate I doubt we'll last another two." Joy said while loading and preparing a mounted machine gun.

Six platoons of Team Dark troops marched towards the PLI fort, each deploying a sleek designed phaser from their utility vests. A convoy of Team Dark land vehicles rushed out from a nearby forest, Aldith standing in the rooftop turret in the lead armoured car.

"Kodai, sir," the Team Dark sergeant reported over her com device, "we have the PLI fort surrounded."

"Good,finish them." Kodai ordered.

Two PLI soldiers were conversing within the command center of the PLI stronghold.

"Isn't the Lutenent going to going into battle?" one soldier queried the other.

"Don't you know," the other replied, "the Lutenent hasn't battled since the battle of Vermilion,, because of Raichu."

"The Lutenent has a Raichu?"

"Had, the battle of Vermilion was a huge it resulted in the IP pulling out of the war. One of the many casualties of the battle was the Lutenent's Raichu-"

The soldier was cut off by a transmission coming the the command center's computer. "This is squad leader Jenny, PLI reinforcements reporting." The commanding pilot reported.

"Sergeant Aldith, a squad of enemy fighter jets have appeared in sector two." a soldier reported.

"Deploy the anti-air cannons," Aldith ordered, "and have Kodai send in our own air support."

"Sir" the soldier replied. Aldith was surveying the area with a pair of micro-binoculars when she noticed something in the distance.

"Wait what's that," she called, " get me line to Kodai immediately!"

Commander Kodai stood before several darkened holographic images of the leading figures if Team Dark.

"Lords, I've engaged the PLI and-" Kodai was cut off by a sudden transmission. An image of Aldith materialized, she bowed respectfully to the lords before giving her statement.

"My deepest apologies for interrupting my lords, commander but we have sighted Mewtwo." Aldith stated.

"Aldith, Kodai you must capture him." one of the counsel men ordered, although the voices were muffled for secrecy Aldith could tell that the man who had instructed her was her former boss.

The six pokémon stood infront of Cerulean cave, "they'ved noticed me," Mewtwo realised, "now in the time!" Mewtwo enveloped the key stone with psychic and released all it's power, all six of them began to glow. 


	3. Chapter 3: Capture Mewtwo

Key To The Future-

Mewtwo

Chapter 3: Capture Mewtwo

Through the power of the key stone, the six pokémon were enveloped in a sphere of energy. All of the pokémon's energy was realised at once resulting in a sudden transformation. The energy waves subsided to reveal the mega-evolutions of; Absol, lucario, charizard (Y),blastoise, venusaur and Mewtwo(Y). The power of mega-Charizard's drought intensified the sun's rays to the point of water boiling.

"All units move in and surround Cerulean cave!" Aldith ordered. The Team Dark convoy surrounded the six pokémon and aimed their weapons and opened fire. Missiles and beams of energy streaked their way towards the six.

"Useless attacks," Mewtwo said as he levitated himself with his psychic power and created a barrier of pure psychic energy to protect the cave and the six from the attacks. After all the attacks subsided, Mewtwo levitated all the convoy vehicles with psychic power crushed them in a huge explosion.

"Send out your parties!" Aldith ordered as she scurried from the wreckage of through the convoy. Obeying Aldith's commands, the Team Dark soldiers launched six beams of energy each from a wrist-mounted device. The beams of energy transformed into a variety of different pokémon, including but not limited to; Golem, seviper , Stoutland, Weezing. Garbodor, Krookodile,Golbat, Loudred, Toxicroak, Swalot, Pangoro and Steelix.

"Blastoisetwo, I think a tidal wave is in order." Absol said with a smirk.

"Right," Mewtwo agreed, "I'll hold them down with psychic and you can wipe them out." Mewtwo instructed Blastoisetwo

"Blastoise, Blast!" Blastoisetwo replied affirmatively. Blastoise released a torrent of water from the large cannon on it's back. The large wave washed out the opposing pokémon right before being evaporated by the effects of drought.

"I suggest finishing this with some fire-power!" Lucario proposed.

"CHARIZARD!" Charizardtwo roared in agreement as he launched several pillars of fire, strengthened by the power of drought, towards their Team Dark adversaries, that enveloped and scorched them.

Kodai monitored the battle from the counsel room within the counsel room within the Team Dark aircraft.

"As you can see my my Lords, our forces are no match for Mewtwo." Kodai explained while gesturing to holographic projection of Cerulean city and the occurring battle.

"I will send you General Zinzolin and a sentinel squadron to help." the same member that ordered the capture informed. Although the counsel men were present through hologram, Kodai could see the look of determination in the pale-green haired counsel man, even through his red-lensed monocle.

"Thank you lord Ghetsis." Kodai concluded before ending the transmission.

Lutenent Surge sat in the PLI stronghold's war-room monitoring the air-battle through the war-room's large view-port. The Team Dark and PLI fighter jets engaged each other in countless dog-fights resulting in the countless destruction of the fighters in both sides. A transmission came through on Lutenent Surge's communicator device.

"Lutenent Surge, sir!" sergeant Joy's voice called out from the communicator device, "our defensive forces have been over run!" Lutenent Surge considered his next move when his line of thought was interrupted by a second report from the sergeant.

"Team Dark's forces are pulling back, sir!" Sergeant Joy reported to Lutenent Surge through the communicator.

"Sergeant!" a soldier's called out, "Team Dark is now pressing an attack on Cerulean cave."

"What did I say about standing in attention until being dismissed!" Joy shouted.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" the soldier replied.

"why would Team Dark be attacking Cerulean cave?" Lutenent Surge questioned to himself.

"Jenny!" Surge said through the communicator, "I need eyes on Cerulean Cave."

"Sending two recon units, sir." Jenny remote controlled aerial recon units were deployed from squad leader Jenny's fighter jet. The recon units flew their way towards Cerulean Cave, transmitting imagery back to Lutenent Surge as they go.

"Six pokémon, cornered," surge noted as he studied the imagery, "they'll never make it."

"Sir" a messenger called out, "Team Dark reinforcements have arrived!" 


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Sentinels

Key To The Future-

Mewtwo

Chapter 4: Dark Sentinels

A large flight-enabled warship made it's way towards Cerulean city airspace. At the aircraft's command bridge, a pail-skinned white haired man stood, clad in a large black trench-coat, thick black army boots and black leather gloves.

"Commander Kodai, this is General Zinzolin, I am approaching Cerulean city." the man said through a com channel.

Lutenent Surge witnessed the six pokémon's onslaught in the Team Dark convoy from his position within the PLI stronghold's war-room.

"No doubt, they'll call in the dark sentinels." the Lutenent throught negatively. Lutenent Surge recalled the events of the battle of Vermilion.

The large robotic figure loomed over the Vermilion gym, amongst the smoking ruins of Vermilion City the bodies of fallen soldiers and pokémon lay scattered in the streets, the sound of gun-fire It's robotic hand transformed into a small cannon, the Dark Sentinel blasted away the entrance the the gym and preceded to it's target.

"Raichu use thunder!" Surge commanded his mouse pokémon. In response to it's trainer's commands, Raichu let a large bolt of lightening loose at the sentinel. The attack simply bounced off the insulating armour that covered every inch of the sentinel's body.

"Now Iron Tail!" Surge commanded. Raichu transformed it's tail into iron and launched itself towards the sentinel. In defense the sentinel extended a blade from it's forearm and struck the electric rodent. The blade slashed through skin on Raichu's chest and drew blood.

"Raichu, NO!" the ex-gym leader screamed. Raichu stammered to it's feet clenching it's teeth in pain. "Raichu, you have to get out of there!" the Lutenent called in fear. But before either of them could react, the sentinel withdrew it's cannon once again and opened fire in Raichu.

"RAICHU!" Surge screamed in fear. The smoke from the cannon blast cleared to reveal nothing but the smoldering floor.

"No, Raichu, NO!" Lutnent Surge yelled in disbelief before falling to his knees and slamming his fist to the floor.

"We must protect the pokémon, send all troops to Cerulean cave!" Surge ordered as he grabbed his rifle and ran out of the command center.

"Deploy the dark Sentinels immediately!" Kodai ordered. In response to Kodai's orders Zinzolin's warship deployed a smaller aircraft which in turn deployed five large robotic bodies.

"We need Mewtwo alive," Zinzolin reminded the sentinels.

"Have it all out." Aldith ordered.

The soldiers responded immediately,

"Golem, Double-Edge!", "Seviper, Sludge Bomb!", "Stoutland, Hyper Beam!", "Weezing, Toxic!", "Garbodor, Gunk Shot!", "Krookodile, Outrage!", "Golbat, Shadow Ball!", "Loudred, Boomburst!", "Toxicroak, Focus Blast!", "Swalot, Belch!", "Pangoro, Hammer Arm!", "Steelix, Stone Edge!", "Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Flamethrower!"

The onslaught caught the six off guard and they took the full extent of the damage.

"Our turn!" Mewtwo said with a dark glimmer in his eye. Charizardtwo, Blastoisetwo and Venusaurtwo let out their signature moves; Blast Burn,Hydro Cannon and Plant Frenzy respectfully. Lucario let lose a few Aura Spheres and Mewtwo led out with Psystrike. From the over powering attacks, Team Dark's pokémon were overwhelmed.

"Set you phases for dark!" Aldith ordered her soldiers. Each soldier loaded a cartridge into their phases and opened fire on Mewtwo with a beam of synthetic dark-type energy. The wall of Cerulean cave burst open and three battalions of PLI soldiers ran out and immediately engaged the Team Dark units.

"The humans, they're protecting us." Mewtwo said in shock. The five robotic forms landed in front of Cerulean cave and aimed their pre-deployed cannons. Charizardtwo quickly enveloped itself in a vale of fire and charged towards one of the Dark sentinels. The collision caused the sentinel's forearm cannon to become dislodged and Charizardtwo then created a flame hot enough to melt the sentinel and that's what it did. Charizardtwo became enveloped in an energy field and he returned to his original form. Blastoisetwo and Venusaurtwo, still mega-evolved, engaged a sentinel together, Lucario, Absol and Mewtwo, also still in their mega-evolved state, engaged a sentinel each. The sentinel fired it's cannon onto Venusaurtwo's flower and incinerated it, Venusaurtwo, in response, moaned in pain. The sentinel then followed up by extending it's blade and amputating Blastoisetwo's back-cannon. In reaction the pokémon reverted out of their mega-evolved state and into their original form. The sentinel continued it's attacks and decapitated Venusaurtwo and impaled Blastoisetwo.

"NOOOO!" Mewtwo yelled in rage. Mewtwo's eyes glowed red in rage, the four remaining sentinels levitated with intense psychic power. Mewtwo then ripped the robotic units apart from the molecular structure, destroying them. But he didn't stop there, he levitated both the Team Dark and PLI soldiers.

"Mewtwo that's enough!" Lucario called desperately. "That's enough, Mewtwo!" Absol yelled agreeably. Mewtwo released a pulse of psychic energy as he recalled from his mega-evolved state and collapsed from fratuige. And the soldiers fell to the ground with no more than a few scratches.

"Send the rest!" Zinzolin ordered. In response, an army of dark sentinels were deployed and landed in front of Cerulean cave. Lutenent Surge arrived at the outside of Cerulean cave with five other PLI soldiers.

"We can battle this many sentinels at once, alone." Lucario stated as he assisted Mewtwo to his feet.

"Good think you won't have to!" a deep robotic voice said enthusiastically. Five robotic insect-like pokémon, four purple one red, landed in front of the remaining four pokémon.

"Even you can't take them on alone."Absol said to the Genesect.

"Who says we're alone!" the red Genesect said. As the Genesect spoke, a loud thundering bird cry echoed through the air and three bird like Pokémon soared through from above the clouds. A bird of thunder, a bird of fire and a bird of ice entered the fray of the battle. Bolts of lighting crashed from the sky and the wind intensified to near cyclone force as the Bolt-Strike and Cyclone Pokemon made their entrances.

"Now were talking!" Absol said with fighting spirit.

"Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno,Tornadus, Thundurus and the Genesect army, even this might not be enough" Surge stated with fear.

"we received your message," the red Genesect stated.

"I never sent any message." Mewtwo said in confusion.

"No, I did." surge announced, "there are humans in your resistance organisation and some of those people are my friends and allies, they help get the message to your allies that you needed reinforcements, you need all the help you can get."

"Thank You for your assistance, Lutenent." Mewtwo acknowledged, "But I didn't call for help for a reason. For I am only stalling until my friends can liberate a Pokemon that Commander Kodai has captive aboard his ship."

In response to Mewtwo's statement, several pink lights appeared in the air before materializing in to three Pokémon; Mew, Celebi and Diancie.

"Now that Celebi has been freed, we can initiate the next phase of our plan." Mew stated in a soft but determined voice.

Chapter 5: Journey to the Past

Chapter 6: Target Rocket

Chapter 7: Target Magma

Chapter 8: Target Aqua

Chapter 9: Target Galactic

Chapter 10: Target Plasma

Chapter 11: Fading Darkness

Chapter 12: Key to the Future

Epilogue: Prevailing Darkness 


End file.
